


Hostage Situations

by energeticMadwoman



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticMadwoman/pseuds/energeticMadwoman
Summary: So, Sans wasn't expecting this to happen today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that I'm neglecting my frostiron story, but I needed to get this off my chest. Hope you guys like it!

Sans is a simple man; he keeps to himself. He considers himself a good person, really. He helps out at Grillby’s and works with Alphys in her lab every night. Sans has never stolen anything, and he rarely gets into fights.

 

So he really does question how the heck he got into this situation.

 

Sans found himself in a gas station one misty, Saturday morning. He wasn’t getting much, just an ICEE and some gas. Very few people stood in the station, so it was fairly quiet. Tapping his fingers to his chest, the short man waited in line. He shifted on his feet and held the cold ICEE in the crook of his elbow, since his other hand was currently occupied by his phone. Faint pop music drifted through the gas station speakers, and he couldn’t help but hum along to it. Just as the man in front of him started to move from the counter, the door to the station slammed open and sent the small bell hanging on it careening into the wall. Then in walked a man in a black ski mask and a gun.

 

Now there are four types of expressions Sans’ face is known to convey:

 

Oh no.

 

Oh, _no_.

 

 _Oh_ , no.

 

And, _Oh, hell no._

(Can you guess which expression he was wearing at this point? If you chose the last one, you are 100% correct, unfortunately you win nothing though, sorry.)

 

Frightened screams filled the air as the man pointed his gun at the shoppers. Yelling, the man exclaimed, “Everybody down, now!” Sans, of course decided that this would probably be a good time to comply to an order. Slowly and shakily, he sank to his knees. The shaking only slowed when the robber turned his attention to the cashier.

 

Silence drifted through the shop as the cashier opened the register. The tension in the air could probably be cut with a steak knife. Sans could hear sniffling from the man next to him, poor dude he was probably terrified-

 

Wait a flipping moment. This guy was _smelling_ him.

 

Sans jerked away suddenly, his piercing blue eyes fixating on the man next to him. “Dude, what the hell?” He exclaimed. The man had the decency to look sheepish at least. His curly, black hair fell stylishly over one of his eyes, and his oval face had sharp features. He was _hot_ , but that wasn’t the point right now.

 

“Sorry dear,” Mystery guy said, his voice was hella smooth- _Not the point._ The guy looked towards the still occupied man at the register, then back at Sans. “Now, I know this is a hostage situation. And this really isn’t the time, but I must ask you- what product do you use in your hair? Because- wow, it looks really soft and I just- “

 

“Hey! Quiet over there!” The robber exclaimed angrily.

 

A nervous laugh escaped the Mystery Guy’s mouth, “Ah, yes! Of course, right, apologies. We’ll stop talking, sorry-” Sans cupped his hand quickly over the guy’s mouth before he could say any more. When he was sure that the dude wasn’t going to go on a nervous rant, Sans removed his hand.

 

A sigh escaped the man’s mouth, and he whispered, “Heh, thank you for that. My name’s Mettatton by the way, and I’d really appreciate it if you told me what product you used in your hair if we make it out of here alive.”

 

 


End file.
